


A Letter Home

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Xarlo writes a letter to his mother.





	A Letter Home

~~Mother~~ Xaliha,

I send you this message from the desert planet of Tatooine. I know it has been some time since we spoke, so I wanted to tell you what has happened. As you know, I was staying on Coruscant with some other students, I don’t suppose we can call ourselves padawans since none of us have masters at present. But it was a good and safe place to study and to practice, and I think I will miss seeing them there. The exciting part is that the Republic army major, whose house it is, put me in touch with a Master here that she’s working with. It is always rewarding to see how the Force can enact its will even through those who cannot sense its presence. I am thankful that she thought to do so. Though she insisted that it was a secret, she allowed me to tell one other person — the mirialan that I’d met before at the library, and at the gatherings. She would also be in need of training, and then at least I’d have someone here that I already know. I mean, I kind of know the major, but not very well. Not enough that we have conversations or anything.

I don’t know exactly the purpose of their being here, but I can tell you there are quite a lot of people. We are staying inside a large structure with a few different buildings, set beneath the sand to cut down on the wind. Of course that means a lot of sand is always blowing in. There are droids working to move it out day and night. It’s very hot here too, I expected that but I didn’t expect it to be quite so hot. Master Serroz says I should not allow such trivial things to distract from my training, and he is right about that. Still, I think he should have to wear a fur coat all over when we practice, just so he can see what it’s like! Master Serroz is the Jedi that the major spoke of. I like him already, and he’s promised to speak to the council about finding a Master for each of us. Wouldn’t that be something! I am certain that this will be the nudge that sets the future into motion. He already has a padawan, further trained than either Teosta or myself. I’ve seen him around the compound, but haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet. Well I did, but I’ve been afraid to. Master Serroz says that Jedi should be fearless, and he is right about that, but it’s sometimes difficult. Teosta and I are going to meditate in the mornings before it gets too hot, and then practice sparring. She’s quite good so I am going to have to work hard to beat her!

The rest of the people seem a little strange. There are some who I believe have sensitivity to the Force, but they rarely talk with Master Serroz or practice. Then there was one man who wanted to poke me with a metal stick! I thought it was some kind of medic thing, but I’m pretty certain that man is not a medic. There’s a twi’lek lady, and she seems nice, but busy. I am just trying to stay out of the way of whatever it is they’re doing here. I sense too that they are upset about something, but no one has told me what it is. I am certain I will learn in time. I miss Master Rusaa a great deal. Often I can hear his voice in my mind, giving me advice. Other times, something Master Serroz said reminds me of him, which makes sense considering that they are both Jedi Masters. But I know he wouldn’t want me to pass up this chance, and he’d want to see me grow and succeed. I am doing this for him, and for you.

Your son,   
Xarlo  
  
PS – Have you heard from my father? I am certain I know the answer, but as Master Rusaa always used to say: “You cannot know the answer to a question that you do not ask.”


End file.
